New Boss, New Mentor, New Lover
by Little Miss Ice
Summary: JJ finds herself with a new job, a new boss, a new mentor and a new lover! Can she achieve in her job while falling in love with the one person who teaches her? Rating may go up as the story goes on - - :-)
1. The Meeting

**So this is like my second story, I'm working on two at the moment. This one and another called ' The Surprise Holiday ' I'm still work on that, but I just had this idea in my head and I had to write it. Ya no just crazy at the moment haha. **

**Any way... It's gonna be a JJ and Hotch centric story, following their relationship through their lives. **

**Hope you like it! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave reviews about what you think about this. Much appreciated. THANKS :-) **

* * *

Knock knock'

" Come in."  
A young agent poked his head around the corner of the door and spoke. " Sir your 12 o'clock is here."  
" Ah Thank you, you can let her in."  
The young agent nodded, and opened the door fully, to allow a woman pass and enter the office. She sat her self into one of the chairs, in front of his desk.  
" So agent Hanley said your excellent at media coverage, and sorting and prioritising case to work on?"  
His voice steady, and never faltering.  
" We'll I wouldn't say excellent, but if he says so... Ha I guess, I am top of the class though so... Maybe?"  
Running a hand through her hair as she spoke, turning shy at what her mentor had said about her. He was the one person she could trust and look up to. Also he got her this far, he got her to attend an interview to possibly be part of an elite group of profilers, who traveled across the country catching serial killers.

He caught onto her hesitation about her own skills and stepped in, so she wouldn't beat herself up more.  
" Well I've worked with Agent Hanley for several years now, and I trust him, and if he says your the best you must be brilliant to catch his attention and want to mentor you personally. And that's partly why I want you to join my team you will be a fantastic addition to this team, and we could use your help."  
Blushing at his comment, she asked what was on her mind.  
" Thank you sir, and why would you need my help? Your team is elite, I'm nowhere near that standard."  
" Well you see I have excellent profilers and field agents, but when It comes to the media we have no one. We are in need of you. So would you be willing to join?"  
She thought about this for a moment, could she give up everything she had now. Only to move up the ladder and improve her career? Finally deciding that this opportunity doesn't come along often, she answered his question.  
" I would sir."  
" Great I just need you to confirm some details for me and you can start tomorrow."  
He handed her a file with all her details in it. She looked through the file and found that nothing was wrong about it, and all her details were correct.  
Handing the file back she smiled and nodded her head.  
" Yes sir, everything is correct."  
" Great now we have a early start in the Morning, so why don't you go home and get sorted. Get some sleep. Then be here at 6:30am sharp, I would like to show you around and get you started and settled before the rest of the unit come into work."

Nodding her head, she started to stand and make her way towards the door.  
" Thank you sir, and yes I will do."  
Reaching out to grab the handle of the door, she suddenly stopped and turned back towards her new boss.  
" What happens now sir? I mean about agent Hanley, he's been my mentor for the best part of four years."  
He looked up from reading her file, smiled and answered he question.  
" Agent Hanley has agreed that it would be best if i took you from now on, because of the distance between you two and that you now work for me. If that's all right with you?"  
Nodding her head she answered him back.  
" Yes sir that's fine."  
" Good. Oh and Agent Jareau... Don't call me sir, makes me feel old. It's Hotch, and welcome to the team."

* * *

**Hope you liked it so far. :-) **

**PLEASE view and tell me if I should continue this? THANKS! ;-) **


	2. The Firing Range

**sorry it's been a while, it wouldn't let me post on here, and I don't know why :-( **

**anyways, this is the second chapter hope you like it so... Tell me what you think, **

**leave a comment please would be grateful. Would love to know what you think about this story going somewhere :-) hope you like it :-D x x x**

* * *

Chapter 2

It was 6am and only Hotch was in the office at this time, he always was. To anyone this would be like a normal day, however Hotch new different. Today was the day. Agent Jareau would be walking through them double glass doors, doors that tried to keep the bad away form

harming the world, but occasionally let it slip from their grasp from time to time.

As Hotch was going through the events of the day ahead, a wisp of blond hair caught his eye sight, he stood up and walked out to the bull pen.  
"Agent Jareau, nice to see your an early riser."  
The blond just smiled, while a blush started to creep up her neck and onto her cheeks. Hoping that her make-up would cover up most of her growing blush, she walked close towards her now new boss, the one and only Aaron Hotchner. The one that everyone in her last department was crushing over, she never did of course, she was the one to always keep professional and didn't understand what all the fuss was about.  
However, now seeing what he looked like, she new exactly what all the fuss was about.  
He was handsome and...  
"Agent Jareau? Are you ok? You zoned out for a while there."  
Busted! Thats all that ran through her head at that moment. Smiling she answered him back.  
"Oh, yeah I'm fine just... Just a little overwhelming that's all Hotch, and please it's JJ."  
"JJ it is. I've made and appointment at the firing rage in just half an hour, I wanted to see how you can handle a weapon. I know your job is media, I just want you to be able to protect yourself if anything did happen. So how about we head down there now and I'll show you around when we get back."  
Smiling Hotch had only a little hope that she needed help, but he also wanted her safe.

JJ smiled and nodded.  
"ok, lead the way."

~~~~~ car ride ~~~~~

" Hotch? What exactly am I going to do for your team? Other that the obvious."  
JJ was a curious little thing, that Hotch had learnt within the first ten minuets of the car ride, and that made Hotch smile. He had a feeling that this was going to be the best decision he had made for this team.

"Well JJ, I want you picking cases for us, handling the media and maybe some filed work. Depends on how good you shoot today."  
Hotch teased a little hoping to get to know how far he could push the boundaries with her.

"Oh I don't know about filed work, but the rest would be ok."  
JJ hesitated, going in the field again would mean she would have to face the demons of her past. Which she wanted to keep at bay for now, until she could work out if she could trust her new team, and especially her new boss.

Hotch saw the glint in her eye die, and for a split second, fear flashed across her eyes. She had a past. It was the only explanation for how she just reacted, and Hotch made it his task to get it out of her and to get her to trust him enough.  
"Don't worry you'll be fine. I promise you that. I won't let you out in the field without me for a few months to begin with anyway."  
"Oh, right, well thanks."  
smiling sweetly towards Hotch, JJ hoped that he wouldn't dig into her past just yet.

~~~~~~~ firing range ~~~~~~~~

Hotch pulled the SUV into the empty parking lot, and opened the door to step out. As Hotch did so, he noticed that JJ was in her own little world and was still in the car. So he went around to her side and opened the door, hoping she would notice. It worked.  
"Oh god! Hotch you scared me!"  
Hotch smiled and laughed a little.  
"Sorry JJ. I didn't mean to scare you like that, I just wanted you to know were here."  
"Oh, right, thanks."  
Holding his hand out, Hotch helped JJ out of the SUV and guided her around to the firing range with his hand on her lower back.

As JJ and Hotch entered the firing range, Hotch opened the gun vault and pulled out a bureau-issued gun that federal agents were required to be able to fire and use. He turned to JJ smiling and handed the gun to her.  
"Go on, show me what you can do."  
JJ took the gun and turned around. Pulling the gun up towards the targets, JJ took a moment to remember her training. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, her eyes opened and. . .  
BANG!  
One shot rang out, followed by four more.

Hotch was watching her closely, something was on her mind, and was blocking her ability to fire straightaway. Knowing if she was in the filed she would have been dead right now. Their was some work to be done. However not everything that did was fixable at this moment. . .  
Her past.  
That's what's stopping her, Hotch new she had to talk to someone. But who? He doubted that she would this early on in a new team. They needed to trust each other, and Hotch was determined to get her to do so.

Hotch walked up to JJ and wrapped his arms around her from behind, his hands going around hers on the gun. JJ jumped slightly, but recovered quickly and then relaxed in his embrace.  
"When you fire, don't hesitate. Go with your gut, your mind can sometimes tell you no when in fact it should be saying yes."  
JJ listened, and tried to embed it into her mind. He was right. She new she could do this in the filed, she wouldn't have time, she would be shot in a matter of seconds. Shivers ran down the back of her spine. She shook the thought out if her mind and tried to focus on what Hotch was saying.  
"Also spread your legs a little bit more, it will level you out and then you'll have a better aim."  
Hotch got her into the stance he was talking about and lifted the gun, JJ's hands still underneath his. He lowered his head, and whispered into JJ's ear.  
"Trust your self JJ."  
"I don't. That's the problem, I never have." JJ's voice was small and timid, that similar to a child's who was scared of the dark, or the monsters in the closest that would come out when she was alone, vulnerable and unprotected.  
"Then trust me."  
JJ did as she was told, and trusted the man who she had only new for less than 24 hours.  
There was something between them. A spark. That lit and wild fire, that somehow was kept at bay by battling with themselves to try hold it in.

However JJ noticed that Hotch was letting it slip more and more often. Maybe this would be good for her. Thoughts ran across her mind, and it all came back to one conclusion. She could trust him.  
JJ tightened her hold on the gun and fired. Hotch could feel her confidence grow and new she had found the place where she didn't have to worry about herself messing up, or letting herself down.

When JJ stopped she turned around with a smile on her face, but what she didn't realise is that the distance between them was so slight, that she made contact with his chest almost a medianly. Hotch caught her when she did, steadying her with his hands on her hips.  
"I'm sorry Hotch, I didn't realise that. . . "  
Hotch cut her off.  
"JJ it's ok, don't worry."

JJ looked into his eyes, big, brown, loving, caring, protective. . . The list could go on and on. But the only one that stood out towards her was admiration.  
Hotch's head dipped towards her, as his hand came up her back, onto her neck and cupped her cheek.  
JJ's eyes slowly fluttered shut, as she leaned forward, her hands on his chest.  
As their lips touched, the fire was ignited, burning large and wild. The kiss was soft yet full of passion.

Pulling back, JJ looked into his eyes again and smiled. He was the one. JJ new she had found her soul mate, yes she was a believer in this. But wasn't sure she would ever find the one who would love and protect her. However that all changed with a simple kiss, and she didn't want it to end. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him back towards her to meet him in a desperate, but loving kiss.

* * *

**ooh, what is JJ's past?**

**will her and Hotch work out? **

**Carry on reading to find out :-) and leave some comments :- **


End file.
